


You will find me

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Season 3, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Anytime, everytime I get lostYou will find me





	You will find me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> For @agentmargaretskitz who listens to my caffeine-fueled ranting!❤️
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.  
> I also do not own "You will find me" by Alex and Sierra.

_Words are lost_  
Mouths are closed  
Even through the silent pause  
You take it all

 

Leonard stared into the void as the team explained to him what his past self did. Sara sat on the captain’s chair with her elbows resting on her knees and her head bowed. It wasn’t like her. She always held herself proud and confident and didn’t flinch, but she couldn’t look at him.

Not anymore.

If he was her, he wouldn’t have even let him inside the ship when they found him in that post-apocalyptic Los Angeles.

But now they were back and he knew what he had done… because it was him. In 2014 that was Leonard Snart. He had killed Amaya, a person he didn’t know and who just seemed to have gotten in his way and he had killed Mick; thankfully not _Mick_ Mick but he still murdered his best friend in cold blood…

There was nothing he could possibly say or do to fix that and yes, they were both alive and the timeline was restored but it didn’t change that he had killed both of them… And the rest of them had seen it with their own eyes.

 

 _Table talks_  
Getting through the car ride home  
It could be a late night call  
You take it all

“Snart, it’s not your fault.” Ray says first and his voice is so genuine, Leonard almost sucks a breath. _Almost_.

“Yes it is.” He answers and turns to Amaya who is standing next to Ray and Nate. “Look, I don’t know you… I don’t know if you are a nice person, but judging by your crew… you must be.” He took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry; I mean… I’m sorry for killing you. ”

“To be honest, I don’t remember it. I don’t remember anything that happened in Doomworld, as you know. But I appreciate it.” She gave him a small smile.

“We’ll be in the temporal zone for a couple more days.” Sara announced and stood up from the chair, _finally_ setting her eyes on Leonard.  Her gaze is focused and blurry all at once.

He turned and left the bridge; ignoring Sara calling out his name in the distance.

 

_Anchor to hold_

“Snart, wait!” She called out as she finally reached Leonard, who just realized that someone else might be living in his old room. The room wasn’t neat, as he always made sure it was. Many history books were scattered around the desk where he used to set his cold gun and notes and post its, were all over the floor.

“Nate uhm… he moved in your room a while back because we didn’t have anywhere else to put him.” Sara explained as she stood next to him with her hands on her back pockets. Leonard took a step back and turned to look away from her, intending to leave again.

“Wait. You can come in my room until Mick cleans up his or we can tidy Rip’s old room up a bit and-.”

“No.” He answered.

“No? As in, no you don’t want Rip’s room or..?”

“As in no I don’t belong here.” Leonard stated with a strained voice. “Not anymore. I’ll just crash in Mick’s room until we get back in 2017. Can you drop me off in Central City?”

“You’re leaving?”

“Do I have a reason to stay? Pocahontas talked to me only so I wouldn’t feel guilty for killing her and the other newbie couldn’t even look at me. The rest of the _team_ didn’t seem thrilled with my miraculous return either.”

“They’re glad to have you back, but you have to understand that just a week ago we saw you kill two members of our team in front of our eyes and they are gonna need some time to get over that. Mick… He was hallucinating seeing you and then you were there and… Just everything went to hell as usual and now we’re trying to pick up the pieces.” Her hand ghosted on his forearm. “But we want you to stay. _All of us_.”

 

 _You leave me room for my imperfections_  
When I'm a mess and you jump right in  
If I drift in the wrong direction  
You turn the tide and you calm the wind

“Snart, you might be a crook and a very snarky asshole but you are **_not_** that person anymore. You care about people more than you would admit and… you cared so much that you died so we can live and save the world. Without you, without your sacrifice we would have never defeated Savage and the time masters… we would have never defeated the Legion of Doom.”

“A team of supervillains which I was also a member of.”

“A past version of you. Not the you I- we know… Plus, Rip was a part of the Legion and he killed me and I didn’t hold a grudge.”

His face paled.

“He what?”

“He was brainwashed by Thawne, story for another time. The thing is that no one held a grudge either because they knew it wasn’t him.”

“That’s different… That _was_ me. The same me who let a train full of people derail so I would later ambush the Flash. I recruited Mick and I kidnapped The Flash’s doctor friend just so I would get his attention.”

“I don’t know that man. I know the man you became when you saved our lives so many times; when you saved Stein’s life even though he looked down on you and Mick and you saved my life too... you stopped me from being the killer I once was. You don’t know the things I did to survive and the things I did in the name of Ra’s al Rhul, just as I will perhaps never know everything you did in your past. What matters is now. And that you changed. You feel that in your chest? That ache… that agony that makes you want to scream? That’s called remorse. You feel guilty, Leonard. For something you don’t even remember. You feel horrible for killing a woman you don’t even know. That’s the you that deserves to stay on board. So please… Don’t go.”

 

 _Anytime, everytime I get lost_  
You will find me  
You will find me  
Anytime, everytime I get lost  
You will find me  
You will find me

She reached out and took his hands in her, looking at him with her blue/grey eyes wet with tears.

“What do you say?”

“…Okay… Okay, I’ll stay.”

“Good.”

He felt her arms wrap around his waist as she pulled him in for a hug; not letting him go until he surrendered and set his own arms around her too and rested his chin on top of her head; closing his eyes at the feeling of being home…

 

 _Faint applause, empty rooms_  
Even when the crowds are gone  
You take it all

 

“Maybe we should get out of the hallway; I’m surprised Nate hasn’t come back to his room anyway.”

“No, I’m here!” Nate piped in from the corner and soon he walked in front of the pair who immediately broke their embrace. “I just didn’t want to interrupt. And Snart… I would like to know the real you… if you decide you wanna stick around I mean…”

Leonard smirked even though his mouth had curved into something much softer than his usual smirk.

“ _We’ll see_ … I appreciate it though.” Once Nate got in his room and the steel door closed; he turned to face Sara who stood there and looked at him with a small smile.

“Wanna go back to my room? Unless you want me to get Mick and you can sleep with the mouse?”

“Mouse?” He sounded even slightly scared. “Doesn’t Gideon have some sort of… cleaning thing so you went get mice or rats? And how the hell did Mick’s dirt attract a rodent on a timeship?”

“Relax, Ray got Axel for Mick as a Christmas gift.” Explained Sara as they began walking towards her room. “Don’t ask.”

 

 _Lines are crossed_  
Even when my mind's consumed  
I never mean to bruise your heart  
But you take it all

“No… No… No.” Leonard mumbled in his sleep as he began breathing easily and stirring; waking up Sara in the process.

“Leonard..?” She asked but he didn’t seem to hear her; being far too consumed by his dreams.

“No, no… Let her go… Take me… Please- not her... Please… **NO-**.” Leonard cried out and jumped up with his breath catching on his throat. 

“What was that..?” asked Sara as she took his hands in hers; stroking his soft skin with her thumbs. “Snart.”

“Nightmares. I’ve been having them ever since I woke up one day on Jurassic LA. I think it has something to do with the Oculus… It’s like I’m seeing every possible timeline in my head. Every tiny thing that could have gone wrong went _very_ wrong.”

“What did you see tonight?”

“You. Savage slashing your throat because Rip had killed Per Degaton.”

She didn’t say anything… she couldn’t help him with soothing words just yet, so instead she pulled him close and help him tight until the man fell asleep again with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Sara didn’t try to stop her own tears from coming that night.

 

_Anchor to hold_

And the next morning when Leonard woke up with Sara asleep on top of him and realized that it wasn’t some sort of dream he smiled; something that he hadn’t done in a very long time.

Because he finally had returned back to where he belonged.

With his team and the two new members who seemed okay with him after everything that his past self did.

_With Mick._

_With her._

**_His family._ **


End file.
